User talk:Smity Smitington/Archive 2
Needed to archive for fixing the page. 1. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 17:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Ty chaos ur my best gay friend $|\/||T3369 18:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::And only :> --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 19:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Ur right chaos ur my only friend. Im so lucky to have at least one friend in this cold dark world. $|\/||T3369 20:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::You have no straight friends now either? I can hold you throughout the night. Drown yourself in the comfort of my lap. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm good chaos, I'm good. GL on adminship btw, I know my vote doesnt mean anything but ur cool $|\/||T3369 15:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Smity, I hate to be a douche, but your sig needs to be changed before the sig police catch you (namely - Phen). It has to contain your name or contain a name that redirects to your name. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:32, 18 December 2009 :I'm confused, it says my name SMITY = SMITEE = $ |\/| I T 3 3 = $|\/||T33 ??? $|\/||T3369 20:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Oshit. Then don't worry about it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:41, 18 December 2009 :::lol $|\/||T3369 20:42, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::: :P I realized it, but with the symbols being so close to eachother it's hard to visualize. Just put those spaces there, it looks better anyways and will delay the arrival of Mc Phen. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Yessir! $ |\/| | T 3 369 20:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::fixed again, sigh im such noob $ |\/| | T 3 3 69 20:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: What's the 69 for? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::its so u can get down with me $ |\/| | T 3 3 69 20:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I can't get down with the 69, it's always upside up. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:57, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::pretty? §▲▲¡┼¥ ║☺♪♫☼║ 21:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Doesn't reflect name. Just exclude the 69. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 21:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Use a signature that the average (therefore retarded) person can understand, that means both your current one and the one you had before are not right for the job. --Frosty 21:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) . Assacaster A/Me has 15 deadly arts, can maintain 33% decreased recharge stance, and has iron palm, all of which makes it more deadly than this. Srsly try this build, its vry weak. --- then use iron palm? and lol@maintaining deadly paradox if the other team can remove 1 enchantment. Exo Oo 23:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Either way the build sucks man, I dont care what ur comparing it to, when u test it by itself, it has terrible damage and doesnt really do much of anything §▲▲¡┼¥ ║☺♪♫☼║ 23:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Hate to jump into the middle here, but Frosty asked you to change your signature at least a week ago. You should get on that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:59, 3 January 2010 :::Actually it's hard to maintain paradox even with enchants on A/Me [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good story, the build still sucks, oh and changed my sig Smity(autist compatible)talk 00:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::That said, SoJ assacaster > both Me/A and A/Me [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::remove "Autist compatible" from your sig please. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::lol the sig police is on smity's tail [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::new day, same story Smitytalk 00:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) yessir it's me :) -- Star talk 18:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :gg Smitytalk 18:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) so Was glancing around I think it's very likely that your vote on http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/Mo_RoJ_Domination&action=rate will get removed based on the fact that you quoted someone who's proven themselves to be terrible in many, many ways. -- 02:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I've also begun to notice that you troll vote a lot. I wouldn't do that. It hasn't done well for Chaos. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:18, 7 January 2010 :it was a serious vote in all honesty, just quoted for truth Smitytalk 06:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) hi so on Build:Mo/W_General_ZB_Monk, im going to kindly ask you to stop being retarded. zb is just as effective as woh. you lose patient and gain rof, they are nearly identical in healing power. you lose woh and gain zb, zb heals for 30 less for 2 energy less. you get a 8-9 second guardian (which is invaluable), and a high healing condition removal. what does woh bring to the table that this doesn't? voting it 3-3 is complete and utter ignorance on your part, especially with reasoning like that. pull your head out of your ass and delete your vote, thanks. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :oh cool i just woke up to your awesome vote on PnH too. i can wall of text you on why its good, or you can actually read the talk page and the votes and realize what a dumbass you are. stop undervoting things for apparantly no reason, people can run things besides WoH which are just as effective in different areas. just because WoH is your personal favorite doesn't make it the only option. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, i agree, 3-3 was a bit low. I will raise it to 4-4. WoH has stuff over ZB, zb requires that u have 10 energy, like u said heals for less, always requires that target is below 50% health other wise its a waste of energy, and RoF sucks. Also, the PnH bar blows. Smitytalk 20:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::are you joking? ur reasoning was "zb has no big prots" its got huge prots compared to WoH. "rof sucks", that has to be a troll. even if it only stops 50 dmg, its 50 stopped 50 healed, and thats the same as patient. if you watch eles and use on rodgorts it can heal for like 140+. when used with divine spirit its fantastic for spamming. pnh bar blows? insane anti hex, anti condition, full vig's on ur team, etc is bad? you are fucking horrible, remove your votes while you're behind. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 21:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi, RoF is not that good. When it negates damage, and heals for the same amount, its basically the same as healing for twice the amount that it negated, so the max it can ever 'heal' is 152, however, it will also 'heal' you for 2 if it works against a monk's spear auto attack, sure, you can control what it reverses sometimes, but most times, it comes down to chance, and on average, it heals for less than patient spirit. Also, you can get a decent spec into prot using WoH, and the bonetti's dolyak combo, making gaurdians duration pretty close to this. The ZB bar is o.k., WoH beats it tho. Smitytalk 22:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hi, Gringo is right. And I'm going to remove your votes. Do not readd them being dumb. -- Big McStrongfist 22:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No he's not, I made a perfectly logical point. You can't remove my votes, my points make sense and 4-4 is not a terrible vote. GG Smitytalk 22:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Actually I can remove them, because I am an admin. See what I did there? -- Big McStrongfist 22:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) last i checked, using 3 skill slots to get 75% block + 33% ias does actually gimp a ranger. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Last time I checked, rangers used 2 slots for stances anyways, so u sacrifice one slot to get a perma IAS which was never attainable, not to mention a knockdown is not that bad Smitytalk 04:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::u are very bad. like ikimono level. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::So, do you have any logical rebutle to my point, or are you gonna regress? Smitytalk 04:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::i would respond if it was a good point. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please, explain how it was not, that's the point. Smitytalk 04:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::you're using nearly half your bar for lightning reflexes. you really don't see how dumb that is on a ranger? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, you're using one extra slot for LR, as I said, the standard ranger bar already dedicates 2 slots to stances. You are giving up one extra slot to have permanent blocking and IAS, which like I said, rangers with 2 stances and one extra slot where never able to do. You didn;t really make a point, or address my points specifically. If you are having trouble doing this, I have trouble caring what you think about my votes. Smitytalk 04:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::every 10 seconds running across the map to find someone to knock down (and knock yourself down in the process), dedicate 3 skill slots, all just for lightning reflexes. you seem to think you REALLY need lightning reflexes up all the time. you don't. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::You don't need it up constantly, but it's definitely nice when it is, and it's tagged for RA, not HA or GVG, this works great in RA, constant blocking and IAS is win. And it's not just me that things rangers should block stuff all the time, it's evident in every good ranger build being dual stance, the whole point is that they want to be able to block like crazy, and this accomplishes it excellently in RA. Smitytalk 05:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, it's not that you need it constantly, but it is always there when you do need it, a very important distinction. Smitytalk 05:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::k, hf running it, but dont say 3 skills (on a ranger) for lightning reflexes isn't gimping. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 05:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ok, that's fine, and I said not gimping it that much. Also, I'm one vote, why do you care so much? The whole point of voting is that some will vote high others will vote low, but in the end the truth should come out. If you hate the build so much vote low for it. Smitytalk 06:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Has been moved to Build:A/D Ebon Dust Spammer as per PvX:NAME. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 09:16, 29 January 2010 (UTC) :Ty Smitytalk 16:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) mo/r mel resil monk hey, wanna stop undervoting every monk besides the one you prefer? its getting really fucking annoying dealing with these dumb votes of yours. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 01:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, wanna stop pretending like I'm not giving good reasons for the votes? I'm not under rating at all, and I monk all the time in RA. MR monks blow compared to the WoH, ZB, and even PnH, because unlike those builds it does not have any sort of self defense stance, doesn't have self condition removal, and an e-management elite is retarted because if you know how to monk energy is fine when using good monk elites. I gave the build a good rating, why would you think it deserves anything above good? Also, you clearly do not understand the concept of voting. Smitytalk 01:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::To be fair, Gringo, you probably should have given a few examples and tried to explain it in a more neutral way. Not that I would have done much better. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:41, 1 February 2010 :::Hi KJ, stop pretending MR monk deserves an excellent rating K thanks Smitytalk 01:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: well this is the third time i've had to come to his page over a monk vote, the last 2 times the votes were removed. its a perfectly viable monk build, with insane regen, great blocks, anticondition. if you want to say "its inferior to woh", then slap on a well tag and argue on the talk. you gave all other RA monks on the site a 3.8, that sounds like you are undervoting to me, because you arent assessing the builds, youre giving them crappy ratings and then crappy reasoning. i dont care how much you monk in RA, it's a build that works very well, and deserves at least a 5-4, none of this 3.8 crap. its a build site, if someone comes to the site and doesn't want to run it, they don't have to, but just because its not YOUR personal favorite, doesn't mean its not a viable build. "hey, dont run RC ever because i like LS more, 3.8". like you just dont do that kind of crap, and yea i do understand the concept of voting, its giving something what it deserves, not just slapping 3.8 on a bunch of builds. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 01:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry you feel that way. I am not judging them because they are not what I prefer, I am judging them based on how well they perform compared to how well a monk can perfom. People come to this site to find builds, so I give them the rating I feel they deserve and list reasons why they could be better, so that the viewer can make a better choice. You are very poor at arguing points with me about builds, you are generally unable to counter my specific arguements about the build, or you give up after I make another counter arguement. Don't worry about it bra you don't have to be able to argue on my level, just leave my talk page alone tho. Smitytalk 01:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wait, what did I do? I was just suggesting that some links/explanation would help. I don't even know the issue and honestly don't care enough to read the two paragraphs above me to find out what it is. Obviously, I'm not needed here, so I'm out :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:53, 1 February 2010 :::::::watch your mouth boy, you seem to think youre some hot shot because you monk RA. ill outmonk you with pnh and mo/r any day of the fucking week, then ill cockslap you with my titles. considering mo/r has enough energy to perma guardian, keep vigorous up, keep conditions off his team, and spam heals, he's a great bar, and has advantages (and disadvanges) over WoH, which is why we have more then one bar on the site, because its preference. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 01:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I agree that the build is great at supporting the party, the draw back is that it itself is very vulnerable to getting owned. Maintaining guardian on yourself isn't enough, have you heard of enchantment removal? What about the famous you use gaurdian on somebody else and I'm watching you and I realize that gaurdian has a 4 second cool down which means I have a window to rape you with a knocklock? Common man, it's just not the best option for RA, you seem to feel that the game is full of options, but unfortunately it comes down to some things being clearly superior. Smitytalk 02:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::so youve got 83 armor, guardian, patient, +(condition x 4) regen, and the ability to use them legs to kite, and just because you dont have bonettis you cannnot survive. its a working bar, and you're nitpicking. you just said "yea its great at supporting party, but its flaw is:". thats not a reason for 3.8, thats a reason for a 5-3 or a 5-4. its a great bar, you are a picky bastard. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 02:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I heard you can't heal yourself when you are deepwounded and you can't kite when you are crippled. Being suseptable to getting pwnd is a major flaw for a monk, doesnt matter how well you can support your team with the skills you have if suck at keeping yourself alive. This build get's owned by good players. Smitytalk 02:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::so, deep wound and cripple is already +8 regen, which is 16 health per second. you wanna kill a monk whos patient + 83 armor + 16 hps + guardian? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 02:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::yea, happens all the time Smitytalk 02:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Pretty sure it doesn't. šBenTbh› 20:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :KD lock and stance removal...still worth the chance on getting a good team that bar is great--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Best build for forge running ele? Any ideas? Would this still work? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Any/D_Generic_Forge_Runner Smitytalk 00:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Build:A/W Hammer Bash Spiker Please give an actual reason for your vote. Brandnew 12:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC)